Pluto Nash
In 2080, on a Moon colony called Little America, a retired smuggler called Pluto Nash (Pershing) buys a nightclub, in an attempt to fulfil a long-time wish of his. Additionally, this prevents the murder by ingestion of battery acid of the club's previous owner, Anthony Frankowski by mobsters Ginoand Larry whom Anthony owed money to. Seven years later, "Club Pluto" has become a successful business, frequented by many socialites. Its staff consists of Pluto himself, a Hispanic assistant, and an anthropomorphic,android robot named Bruno (Randy Quaid). One night, Pluto is approached by a young woman named Dina Lake, who has become stranded on the Moon and desires to earn some money by which to pay for transport back to Earth. Because her father "Nicky Sticks" was a friend of Pluto's, she seeks help from Pluto offering her skills as a singer. Pluto, instead, gives her a job as a server at his club and allows her to remain after its nightly closure to the public. During the same night, Pluto is accosted thrice by Mogan (Joe Pantoliano) and Kelp (Victor Varnado), messengers of a mysterious entrepreneur called Rex Crater. They tell Pluto that Rex wishes to buy Club Pluto and convert it into a gambling casino. Pluto refuses, and Rex Crater's minions destroy the club. Pluto, Dina, and Bruno escape. Determined to get his club back, Pluto decides to investigate Rex Crater, of whom very few people know anything. From Rowland (Peter Boyle), a retired police officer who is a friend of his mother's, Pluto learns that Rex Crater is never seen outside of a penthouse in the city of Moon Beach, and that he was involved with a geneticist called Runa Pendankin, who specialized in cloning before her death. Pluto and Dina visit Doctor Runa Pendankin's apprentice Mona Zimmer (Illeana Douglas), who operates a cosmetic surgery station. They pose as a married couple attempting to revive their infatuation for one another by having their figures altered. After having seen, and adapted to their liking, several examples of commonly preferred bodily shapes and contours, they reveal that they have come for information regarding Doctor Pendankin's death. Mona Zimmer, having been intimidated by Pluto's bluffs, reveals that shortly prior to her death Doctor Pendankin had worked for or with a Terrestrial criminal whose initials, inscribed on his briefcase, appear to have been "WZW". Pluto and Dina return to the hotel and meet Pluto's mother Flura Nash (Pam Grier). They are subsequently attacked by Rex Crater's assassins, who have tracked them to the hotel. Upon hijacking a limo with a holographic chauffeur named James (John Cleese), Pluto takes Dina and Bruno to an old refuge of his from his smuggling days. At the hideout Pluto searches online for information regarding any Terrestrial criminal with the initials "WZW". When this yields nothing, Dina suggests that the initials are in fact "MZM", having been seen upside-down by Mona Zimmer. Pluto searches for "MZM" and discovers a criminal called Michael Zoroaster Marucci (Alec Baldwin). Pluto suspects that Michael Marucci and Rex Crater are one and the same. Abruptly, he is contacted by his mother, who tells him that Rowland has been killed by a fellow police officer and the hideout is attacked by Rex Crater's agents. A chase ensues and the heroes escape, but their car is damaged and explodes, causing them to be presumed dead by the agents. They manage to get out in their astronaut suits but soon run out of oxygen and pass out. Bruno carries them through the Moon desert, but soon, his battery runs out. They are eventually rescued and taken to Moon Beach by Felix Laranga (Luis Guzmán), a smuggler who idolizes Pluto Nash. They infiltrate Rex Crater's casino/hotel. Bruno ends up running afoul of a robot slot machine whose lever he accidentally breaks. When Bruno is taken away by security, Pluto sends Dina to pay for the damages and get Bruno out. Meanwhile Pluto meets with Anthony, who is now going under the name Tony Francis, a famous intergalactic singer. Pluto asks Tony if there is a way up to Rex Crater's penthouse and is told that the only way is to climb up via the elevator ropes. When they leave the elevator, Rex's assistant Belcher (James Rebhorn) and some men knock Tony out while Pluto is stunned. Meanwhile, Dina approaches the security guard at the place where the robots are locked up. When the guard tells Dina that the repairs on the robot slot machine aren't done yet, Bruno manages to trick the guard into letting him out and then knocks him out. Just then, Dina and Bruno are captured by Mogan, Kelp, and some of Rex's men. Upon being un-stunned by Belcher, Pluto accuses Rex Crater of being Michael Marucci. At this, Rex Crater reveals himself to be a clone of Pluto. Rex and Belcher explain that Rex was created by Runa Pendankin from Pluto's removed appendix to act as the public face of Michael Marucci's illegal activities. However, Rex has killed both Marucci and Runa and also stated that he was the one who told his henchmen where Pluto was hiding out due to him also inheriting Pluto's memories. When his henchmen arrive and see both Rex and Pluto, Rex kills Mogan and Kelp for their incompetence. He and Pluto then fight while the others are uncertain which is which. Pluto shoots Bruno, and Belcher (who assumes that Pluto would not damage his own robot) shoots Rex. Pluto orders his men to leave and reveals his identity to Dina by speaking of her employment to him, then knocks out Belcher who has realized his mistake in shooting the wrong person. Bruno is shown to have survived unharmed since he was wearing a bulletproof shirt, but Rex is revealed to have worn one also. Rex attempts to garotte Pluto but is thrown through a window and dies upon hitting the card table below. The movie ends with the heroes celebrating in the rebuilt Club Pluto with Nash as the owner, Dina as the lead singer and Bruno as the new club manager (as Pluto has bought a new model 78 robot as his new bodyguard). Pluto looks at Dina singing on the stage and smiles, smoking a cigar.